roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Raft
: "There's a special prison built for people with abilities. It's called the Raft. Prisoners have no contact with the outside world, and they never return to it." : ― Jessica Jones The Raft is an underwater prison created for the sole purpose of detaining and incarcerating enhanced individuals. History Holding the Avengers As the Clash of the Avengers ended, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man captured by Iron Man's team and taken to the Raft for working outside the law. Tony Stark flew to the Raft to tell Sam Wilson that he believes Steve Rogers' story about Helmut Zemo. Tony landed on the raft and was greeted by Thaddeus Ross. Stark watched on a monitor showing Maximoff in her cell. Stark then made his way to where his former allies were being held. Tony was then mocked by Clint Barton calling him 'the futurist', but Stark tells Barton that they shouldn't be in there as the Raft was built for maniacs and criminals, which Barton claimed that they are all now. Stark then walked past Scott Lang who said that you can never trust a Stark which Stark came back by not knowing who he is. Tony Stark continued to make his way to Sam Wilson to ask where Steve Rogers is so he can help him. Wilson asked how Rhodes was after his crash. Stark told Wilson that he believed Rogers and that he needed his help to tell him where Rogers and Barnes had gone. Wilson told Stark and he left to go to Siberia. As Stark was leaving, Thaddeus Ross asked if they said anything, which Stark lied about and made his way to Siberia. Escape from the Raft After the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility, Zemo was taken into custody and Rogers was forced to leave his shield behind, convinced by Stark that he didn't deserve it as he and Barnes walked away. Sometime later, Rogers broke into the Raft, where he managed to neutralise the United States Marshals Service and set Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff free. After escaping, Clint Barton decided to retire once again and returned home to his family, as Scott Lang returned home to his daughter. Maximoff had joined Vision where they went to Europe and began their life together. Wilson decided to stick with Rogers. Thaddeus Ross contacted Tony Stark and asked him to bring in his renegade comrades. Stark, however, ended the call by pretending to be busy, apparently decided to let them escape. Villainous Transfers In 2017, after the Raft had undergone repairs, Willis Stryker, Adrian Toomes, and Helmut Zemo were all transferred to the prison. Sometime later, Aleksei Sytsevich and Trish Walker were captured by Spider-Man and Jessica Jones, respectively, resulting in their imprisonment. Signing the Sokovia Accords The Inhuman Elena Rodriguez was threatened by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be sent to the Raft if she went against the Sokovia Accords, where she replies that she doesn't like boats. A Possible Prison Jeri Hogarth from the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz took on Alisa Jones' case and managed to get her a deal that would prevent her from being sent to the Raft. Hogarth informed Jones that in the Raft she would be kept in solitary confinement for 23 hours, each and every day. Helmut Zemo's Escape To be added Holding Peter Parker To be added Known Prisoners Current Prisoners * Willis Stryker / Diamondback * Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino * Trish Walker Former Prisoners * Sam Wilson / Falcon * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Helmut Zemo * Adrian Toomes / Vulture * Peter Parker / Spider-Man ''''Category:Locations